squel I know if it will end up like this Genre
by sjmungil
Summary: squel I know if it will end up like this - Yewook GS . DLDR


**(squel) I know if it will end up like this**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**DLDR**

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat mantan istrimu berjalan dengan laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal? Sedih? Cemburu? Atau bahagia? Apalagi kau melihatnya mereka seperti keluarga bahagia, ayah, ibu dan 3 orang anak. Oh ayolah, dia hanya mantan istrimu, jika kau merasa cemburu, tidak suka melihat ia berjalan dengan laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal dan kau mencintainya untuk apa dulu bercerai? Sekarang menyesal eoh? Rasanya sesak? Dulu mantan istrimu juga merasakan sesak, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya melihat suaminya bermain dengan wanita lain dibelakangnya. Tidak setimpal dengan apa yang kau lakukan dulu sebelum bercerai. Tak usah mengepalkan tangan saat melihat mereka, tak usah marah, kau tak berhak. Kau hanya mantan suaminya. Harusnya kau bersyukur melihat keadaan mantan istrimu yang masih tetap cantik itu sehat, dan anak-anakmu tumbuh sehat. Ini sudah berapa lama kalian bercerai? 2tahun, kan? Kenapa kau masih setia selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia berada? Kau dan dia memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Yesung sadarlah jika kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan eyoung. Memaksa eyoung tetap berada disisimu, tapi hatimu tidak untuk dia lagi.

"kau melihat apa?" eyoung, wanita itu bertanya kepada yesung, tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut yesung. Eyoung diam sadar dengan apa yang dilihat yesung. Ia melihat mantan istrinya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan laki-laki lain yang tidak yesung kenal.

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Harusnya ia sadar, ia siapanya mantan istrinya itu? Jangan egois yesung. Jika kau mencintainya, kejarlah dia, bawa dia kembali kepelukanmu. Jangan hanya membuntutinya dan pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan -_-

"yesung... berhentilah melihatnya dan ayo kita pulang." Suara dingin dan datar eyoung membuyarkan acara yesung mari melihat mantan istri yang cantik. Mau tak mau yesung mengikuti permintaan eyoung. Untuk sekarang yesung memang tak ingin berdebat dengan eyoung. Terlalu malas. Kenapa tak kau akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan eyoung? Tak punya sandaran lagi eh untuk 2 tahun ini? Egois sekali. menginginkan mantan istri kembali tapi tak mau juga kehilangan eyoung. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu yesung.

2 tahun sudah berlalu setelah kau dan mantan istrimu yang cantik, imut itu bercerai. Apa kau menyesal bercerai, yesung-ah? Katakan jika kau menyesal? Orang tuamu sangat sangat kecewa padamu. Apa kau tak tau jika ryeowook, mantan istrimu itu adalah menantu kesayang orang tuamu? Tak tau? Tentu saja kau tak tau. Kau hanya mengurusi pekerjaanmu dan selalu bersama eyoung, eyoung, dan eyoung. Apa selama 2 taun ini kau tak bosan dengan eyoung? Bukan maksudku bertanya seperti itu. Tapi aku melihat dari sisi hatimu. Kau hanya memandang eyoung sebagai dongsaeng, bukan orang yang kau cintai seperti dulu kau mengatakan cinta pada eyoung dan yak kau tidak sopan sekali yesung kepada perempuan, seharusnya kau membukakan pintu untuk eyoung, meskipun kau marah sekalipun. Hoi hoi jangan langsung pergi setelah eyoung turun dan jangan mengebut, jalanan sedang lenggang, tak baik. Yak yak! Fokuslah jika kau sedang menyetir. Jangan melamun, ya kim jong woon, lihat depanmu ada truk besar, yesung sadarlah dari acara melamunmu.

BRAAKKK!

Huwaaaaa, jangan dibayangkan ya para pembaca bagaimana yesung mengalami kecelakaan, ini sangat mengerikan. Kecelakaan ini benar-benar parah. Yesung sadarlah. Yesung bantuan datang, bertahanlah. Siapapun yang berbaik hati tolong telpon keluarga yesung..

Tuuut...

Tuuut...

"_halo?"_

"apa benar ini istri dari yesung-ssi?"

"_ne? Bukan. Nuguseyo?"_

"maaf nona, tapi di ponsel yesung-ssi tertulis 'istriku' dan yesung-ssi mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dibawa ke RS xy. Nona tolong cepat kemari."

"_ke-kecelakaan? Ne.. ne saya segera kesana."_

Tunggu... istriku? Wow bahkan sampe sekarang yesung tak mengganti nama kontak sang mantan istri. Ponselmu terlalu canggih hingga sampai layarnya pecahpun masih bisa menghubungi sang mantan istri. Sebegitu cintanya kau dengan ryeowook hm? Atau memang malas mengganti nama kontaknya? Sadarlah ketika mantan istrimu itu datang yesung. Itu kesempatan emas untukmu mengatakan bahwa masih mencintainya, masih menginginkan kalian hidup bersama seperti dulu. Hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu.

Mantan istrimu datang yesung,ia datang dengan kyuhyun, sungmin, donghae, eunhyuk. Buka matamu, dia sudah berada di depanmu, usap airmatanya yesung-ah. Ia menangisimu. Cepat buka matamu.

"bagaimana bisa oppa begini hiks?"

"sudahlah wookie... yesung oppa masih bisa selamat, meski kata siwon tadi sempat kritis."

"tapi hyukkie eonni... hiks..."

"uljima~"

Buka matamu yesung-ah, buka. Apa kau tak ingin melihat wajah cantik ryeowook? Apa kau tak ingin mengatakan untuk menyuruhnya berhenti menangis? Apa kau tak merindukannya? Apa kau tak ingin memeluknya? Yesung-ah...

"benturan di kepala yesung hyung sebenarnya tidak parah kyu, tapi aku masih mencari tau apa penyebab yesung hyung yang sampai sekarang tidak sadarkan diri, ini bisa disebut koma."

"hah... aku lebih suka yesung hyung si kepala besar itu membuntuti kemanapun ryeowook nuna daripada harus terbaring disana. Ia membuat ryeowook nuna sedih seperti ini."

"ya kyu, aku setuju. Kau tau, eyoung jadi stres sendiri melihatnya, kkk."

"eyoung? Siwonie... apa eyoung sudah datang? Atau mungkin orang tua yesung hyung sudah datang?"

"yak ming! Jangan panggil kuda semanis itu..."

"-_- kau berlebihan setan. Aku belum melihat eyoung, maupun orang tua yesung hyung kemari. Baru kalian yang kesini."

"hae~ jangan biarkan eyoung tau."

"siap hyukkie sayang."

"ming... kita hubungi orang tua yesung hyung."

"ne kyunie~"

Kkkk, lihat yesung teman-temanmu saja sampai muak melihatmu dengan eyoung. Sampai-sampai tak memperbolehkan eyoung tau jika kau mengalami kecelakaan. Nah banyak yang membantumu yesung, sekarang bangun dari komamu, tadi begitu sih kata siwon, kau koma. Sekarang bangun. Eh? Kyuhyun dan Donghae tau kau membututi ryeowook? Dasar bodoh. Harusnya ka...

"oppa~ bangunlah... aku merindukanmu... hiks.."

Dengar yesung, dengar. Ryeowook merindukanmu. Jadi sekarang, cepat buka matamu.

"anak-anak merindukan appanya hiks."

Yak! Ayolah yesung, buka matamu. Anak-anakmu merindukanmu. Sampai kapan kau mau menutup matamu. Ish, lama-lama kau menyebalkan yesung-ah. Ah aku tak mau tau.

.

.

.

Yesung-ah apa kau tak lelah tidur? Apa kau tak lelah menutup mata indahmu itu? Aku lelah menunggumu membuka mata. Ini sudah ada sebulan lebih dan ryeowook tak lelah menungguimu. Kau tau, orang tuamu sangat berterima kasih kepada ryeowook, mereka sangat senang. Apa kau tak dengar jika setiap malam ryeowook mengatakan ia merindukanmu? Apa kau tak dengar jika terkadang ia membisikimu dan mengatakan masih mencintaimu? Apa kau tak ingin mendengarnya secara live kepala besar -_- kau tak ingin melihat anak-anakmu? Ish.

"my love would be unchange forever."

Dengarkan? Kau mendengarnya kan? Jadi buka matamu dan katakan hal yang sama.

Ceklek...

"oppa... kekasihmu datang. Aku pergi dulu."

Ryeowook kau mau kemana? Hei hei jangan tinggalkan yesung dengan perempuan ini. Yak kim ryeowook! Kembali... hah bagaimana bisa yeoja ini tau jika yesung mengalami kecelakaan. Bukankah donghae sudah tutup mulut? Aish molla.

"kau senang yesungie, mantan istrimu ada disampingmu? Maaf aku baru datang. Aku baru tau beberapa hari yang lalu dari ahjumma yang membersihkan rumahmu. Aku kira kau menjauhiku, ternyata kau terbaring disini. Kau tau? Ryeowook bertambah cantik. Kau tak mau membuka mata? Tak mau melihat ryeowook? Aku tau selama ini kau selalu memperhatikannya. Hah, hatiku sakit yesung. Semenjak kejadian itu kau sering mengacuhkanku, tak ada lagi untukku, dan... aish molla... aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Yak yeoja macam apa kau ini? Mengatakan hatimu sakit? Ryeowook lebih sakit darimu. Selalu membuat seolah-olah kau yang lebih tersakiti. Bilang saja jika kau tak ingin kehilangan yesung. Dan kau yesung buka matamu dan katakan 'aku mencintai ryeowook.'

"oppa... kau senang kekasihmu datang?" ryeowook kau kembali? Yeay~ biar kau saja yang menjaga yesung. Aku tak sanggup jika yesung dengan yeoja itu.

"oh, aku lupa. Aku harus menjemput anak-anak. Sampai nanti."

Hei katanya kau akan menjemput anak-anakmu kenapa masih dia ditempat. Omo omo jari yesung bergerak. Yesung buka matamu, ya begitu. Tatap ryeowook yang ada di depanmu, lihat senyum manisnya.

"oppa kau sudah sadar? Tunggu aku panggilkan dokter."

Mari kita bersyukur yesung membuka matanya. Aku kira kau tak mau membuka mata. Apa ini berkat perkataan ryeowook yang bertanya apa kau senang kekasihmu datang? Kkk maybe. Istirahatlah dulu bersama dokter choi yang tampan ini dan biarkan ryeowook menjemput anak-anakmu.

Ini... sudah ada seminggu, tapi ryeowook tak datang lagi kerumah sakit. Kau sedih yesung? Sama aku juga. Setiap hari hanya kekasihmu yang datang. Kau tau? Aku muak. Apa ryeowook merasa ia sudah cukup menjagamu dan membiarkan eyoung sesuka hati? Mungkin begitu. Eyoung kan kekasihmu, sedangkan ryeowook? Hanya mantan istri. Benar kan? Ya benar.

"yesung-ah. Makanlah. Seminggu setelah kau sadar, harusnya kau banyak makan. Apa kau merindukan ryeowook, mantan istrimu itu. Kau ta merindukanku yang notabene kekasihmu?"

"diam! Jangan membuat kepalaku tambah pusing. Kumohon biarkan aku sembuh dulu. Pergilah aku ingin sendiri."

Begitu yesung, bagus. Marahi dia. Eh kau mau kemana? Kau tak boleh keluar dulu, yesung. Kau belum pulih. Ah apa yang ada di kepala besarmu itu. Jangan membuntuti eyoung.

"hyung, mau kemana? Dimana infusmu? Yak kau mau kabur eoh?"

"jebal siwon-ah. Bantu aku membuntuti eyoung. Perasaanku tak enak."

"baiklah."

Siwon memang baik hati. Kemana perginya eyoung? Itu dia. Itu dia menemui ryeowook? Ada apa lagi ini. Jalan pelan-pelan yesung. Sudah disitu saja. Tempat bersembunyi yang pas dan kau siwon jangan pergi kemana-mana.

"kau... apa yang kau katakan pada yesung?"

"eyoung-ah, apa yang kau maksud? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kepadamu tak akan menemui yesung, sesuai permintaanmu. Aku tidak menjenguknya lagi."

Dengarkan saja yesung, tenang. Jangan banyak tingkah.

"aku muak ryeowook. Aku muak. Aku lelah. Aku bertahan untukknya tapi selalu kau yang pertama di pikirannya. Kau, kau, dan kau."

"kau! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu? Aku 5tahun menjadi istrinya tak pernah lelah mencintainya, tak pernah muak dengan semua sikapnya yang ditunjukkan padaku. Sadarlah, kau hanya pengganggu di hubungan kami dan ketika yesung memilihmu... aw... lepas eyoung.. lepaskan."

Yesung bodoh, jangan Cuma dilihat. Hampiri mereka yang berjalan ke pinggir jalan dan lepaskan cengkraman eyoung di tangan ryeowook. Kepala besarmu benar-benar tak berguna -_-

"ryeowook awaaasss."

Tiiiiiinnnnn Ngeeeeng

Fiuh, selamat. Yesung kau menyelamatkannya. Peluk dia. Jangan lepaskan dia.

"yak! Apa kau tidak punya prikemanusiaan? Dimana otakmu itu? Kau... pengganggu hidupku. Sudahlah eyoung, aku sadar. Selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai dongsaeng. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku lelah."

"ba-baiklah hiks... aku tau, harusnya dari awal aku sadar. Harusnya aku sadar."

Bagus. Pergi saja kau yeoja gila. Mau membunuh orang yang dicintai yesung eh? Mati saja sendiri -_-maap kasar, saya emosi. Seberapa besarnya rasa cintamu ke yesung, sudah pasti tak akan terbalas. Karena dari awal yesung memang mencintai ryeowook.

"ryeowook, maafkan oppa. Aku... mencintaimu. Saranghae. Maukah kau kembali membina rumah tangga bersama oppa?"

"hiks apa yang oppa bicarakan? Dari awal aku memang mau, dasar bodoh hiks. Nado saranghae."

Selesai~

* * *

**kayanya ini lagi-lagi alurnya kecepeten deh. aku sendiri bingung juga ini endingnya begini -_- ya maapkan saya jika endingnya menurut anda-anda sekalian kurang begitu menyenangkan dan ceritanya garing. itu yang ada pikiran saya begitu. ide saya yang muncul begitu.**

**makasih yang mau baca, mau mau review, monggo diseecaaken :)**

**-sjmungil-**


End file.
